


The Choices We Make

by DoomsdayMadeMeCry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Darth Darcy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey saves the day, Reylo - Freeform, Save Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force, Two Shot, ben will always protect rey, protecting Rey at all costs, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayMadeMeCry/pseuds/DoomsdayMadeMeCry
Summary: Ben is still there and will protect Rey at all costs.Rey is rushing towards her quarters to pick up her belongings. The base she’s in is under attack. The remaining members of the Resistance have flown away and wait for her to regroup at …’s orbit. That’s when Supreme Leader Kylo Ren appears through the Force Bond they share to warn Rey...."We must let the past die, the First Order, all, I can see it, with you is where I’m meant to be. I’m not loyal to any faction. Just to you. "Written as a cinematographic script





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people out there! So today I'm bringing a short fic with bit of an unusual format. I've written it as a script. I apologize in advance if some terms are inaccurate, I'm not studying scriptwritting in English, so I had to look up many terms (including all the names of the shots because they don't translate well from my first language). I am aware that in normal script writing you wouldn't usualy add the type of shot, the angulation or the camera movement, but I felt like the story needed it to add context and support it.  
> The next chapter will be posted with a 'normal' format, you might as well consider it the 'novelization' hehehehe

**Summary**

Rey is rushing towards her quarters to pick up her belongings. The base she's in is under attack. The remaining members of the Resistance have flown away and wait for her to regroup at …'s orbit. That's when Supreme Leader Kylo Ren appears through the Force Bond they share to warn Rey...

**1 FADE IN**

Earthquake sound

**2 Very Long Shot - Frontal Angle - Frontal traveling (slowly)**

**INT. DARK CORRIDOR - RESISTANCE BASE**

Corridor with lights switched off, the camera moves through it slowly. Dirt falls off the walls each time they rumble. Deep sounds can be heard, they seem to be impact sounds, it's hard to identify where they come from. Down the corridor, another one can be seen, it cuts perpendicularly the corridor the camera's in. Another sound can be heard, the walls vibrate, the lights of the other corridor shake.

Rey suddenly crosses the other corridor, she seems to be in a hurry.

**3 Cut in - Low Angle (light)- The camera follows the character**

Rey's boots can be seen. She walks very fast, with urgency. She turns on several corners abruptly.

**4 Mid Shot - Frontal Angle - light Zoom In**

Rey comes storming into the shot and stops in front of a door, we see her back. She opens the door with a swift fast move.

**5 Long Shot - Low Angle (light)- the camera follows the character**

**INT. REY'S QUARTERS - RESISTANCE BASE - GLOOM ILLUMINATION**

Rey takes a fabric bag from under the bed. She approaches the desk hastily.

**6 Medium Long Shot - Frontal Angle - Right Lateral Traveling, slow, the camera approaches Rey, the shot closes slowly.**

Rey takes her belongings from the desk and shoves them into the bag carelessly. She does it systematically and fast, taking each thing impetuously.

As the camera moves we pass from seeing her back to seeing from a profile view grabbing everything and throwing it into the bag she holds with her left hand.

**7 Close-up - Lateralized - Fix camera**

We see Rey's face in 3/4. She's focused, looks somehow determined, we don't know why. She frowns a bit. We understand she is thinking something to herself. She looks at the things she's taking in the meantime.

Rey turns, the camera follows her movement.

**8 Cut-in - Low Angle (light)- Fix camera**

We can see the whole bed. The bag Rey carried is on it. Some pieces of clothing fall onto the quilt.

**9 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

Rey is kneeling on the floor, she takes the clothing from the quilt and puts it into the bag in a rough manner. Her face doesn't betray any emotions, only concentration.

**10 Cut-in - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

Rey's left arm passes quickly in front of the camera. She's extending her hand to take something.

**11 Cut-in - Zenith Angle - light Zoom Out**

Rey's hand comes in and out of the shot to take things from her bedside table. Most are tools. Anakin Skywalker's broken lightsaber is in a corner of the desk, forgotten.

**12 Cut-in - Lateralized - Left Lateral Traveling**

The lightsaber profile view can be seen at the table's level. Rey's hand enters the shot slowly, the camera follows it and stops once it reaches the saber. She touches the lightsaber. She stops, realizing what it is and stands on the object, doubting.

**13 Medium Close-up - Lateralized - light Zoom Out**

Rey (3/4 view) holds both lightsaber halfs in her hands. She's looking at them, but, due to the gloomy lighting, we can't distinguish her expression.

**14 Close-up - Lateralized - light Zoom In to her eyes**

Rey looks downwards (to the saber), her expression is kept serious, but we can see a gleam of sadness in her eyes. She's pondering on what to do with the legendary weapon, that, for her, it symbolizes the state of her relationship with Ben Solo. Something harmed, troublesome and that she doesn't know how to fix.

**15 Mid Shot - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

Rey introduces the fragments of the saber in the bag careful not to warm them any further, as if she had suddenly forgotten how important it was for her to hurry up.

The camera zooms out opening the shot and turns until it's in front of the door, at the same time that Rey takes the bag and throws it onto her back, she stands, ready to leave.

**The sound is distorted.**

**16 Long Shot - light Low Angle - very slow Zoom In**

Kylo Ren is in front of the door, standing in Rey's way. He doesn't look so fine, dark circles starting to form, his hair is ruffled and we can see worry in his face.

**17 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**BEN/KYLO**

(He says her name with a certain degree of worry, that he tries to hide, but the urgency in his voice is evident. He stares at her, considering, he still feels rejected, angry. Very. But, at the same time, he yearns for her, he cares and that bothers him.)

Rey.

**18 Medium Close-Up - Frontal Angle - light Zoom Out**

We go back to Rey. She's angry, she wasn't expecting to see him, and less after a moment of so much weakness. She has thought about him, she has been careless, and that has left the path free in the bond she had been blocking for months. Even if, in a way, she misses him, she keeps a façade of integrity, rejectment. She seems indifferent.

**REY**

(annoyed)

Out of my way.

**19 Long Medium Shot - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

We see them both in profile view, standing in front of each other. Rey tries to leave the room, Kylo moves denying her pass. They both stand at some distance.

They don't touch.

Rey looks upwards, looking her eyes with his for the first time in the scene.

**20 Medium Close-up - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

We see Rey in 3/4, she's holding the stare with anger.

**REY**

(Annoyed, even, defiant)

What do you want?

**21 Mid Shot - lightly Lateralized - Fix Camera**

We see only Kylo speaking. He looks tense, as if he was thinking well what to say.

**BEN/KYLO**

(He quickly takes a breath, dissimulating it, he doesn't want it to be noticeable. He looks very serious. He knows he has to renounce to part of his pride in order to tell her what he must).

You musn't regroup with the Resistance's fleet at the orbit of … if you do you'll get killed,

**22 Mid Shot - Lateralized - light Zoom Out**

We see Rey and Kylo in profile view. Rey remains static, visibly surprised by what she's hearing, in spite of her efforts not to give it away.

**BEN/KYLO**

even if you could reach the surface of the planet, you'll be taken as prisoner the moment you stepped of the ship.

**REY**

(Shaken up, she's angry and confused, she doesn't understand why he's warning her if he wants to see her dead).

Why do you care then? You swore to destroy me (Kylo gazes at her slightly surprised by the fact that she knows he said that), well consider this as me making the task easier.

Rey shoves Kylo out of the way and exits the room. Kylo follows her instantly after. The camera follows Rey.

**23 Long Medium Shot - Lateralized - Right Lateral Traveling**

**INT. CORRIDOR - RESISTANCE BASE**

Rey walks fast, with impetuous, not worrying about Kylo catching up onto her. Kylo walks behind her, using broad steps to get closer. He's annoyed be what he views as another snub from Rey even if he doesn't let it show, he doesn't understand her attitude when he's only trying to save her life.

**REY**

I'm not leaving my friends behind, being in danger is the least of my problems, I have to warn them.

**BEN/KYLO**

Have you listened to any word I said? You are not prepared for the attack, Hux has sent a fleet of experimental ships, they are soldiers with a complete new training, for that you can thank your friend the traitor, you don't know what formations they'll use, if you're lucky you'll be able to take down…

**REY**

(She stops in her tracks and turns, mad by what he's said about Finn and tired of all of that absurdity).

The next time you talk about Finn like that you'll be lucky if I just leave you another scar. I'm not dumping the entire Resistance when the information you've given me is possibly their only chance of escaping. If you weren't such a coward then you would have come here, or, as you are the "supreme leader" you would have ordered to cease the two attacks!

The camera stops when Rey does so.

**24 Medium Close-up - light Low Angle - Right Lateral Traveling**

We see Kylo and Rey in profile. The camera moves and turns, we pass to see Kylo facing the camera and Rey's back.

**BEN/KYLO**

(annoyed)

Do you think I have a choice? Hux is breathing on my neck. He's plotting something and the instant my commands differ from the First Order's ideology and protect the Resistance someone might poison my meal or kill me while I sleep.

**25 Mid Shot - light High Angle - light Zoom Out**

We see Rey facing the camera and Kylo's back.

**REY**

(Very angry)

Oh poor Kylo Ren, he commands the First Order and they want to assassinate him. I wonder why would that be! Has he done anything wrong? You've brought this upon yourself, you could have come back with me (Rey tries to stop the tears, but she can't help crying) and you made your choice. Don't come to me with excuses, all of what's happening to you is because you want to.

**26 Mid Shot - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

We see Kylo and Rey facing each other (profile view).

**BEN/KYLO**

(Serious, but it can be seen that he's affected by Rey's words).

I offered everything to you, Rey, and you rejected me. We could have brought order, balance to the Galaxy and you gave it up. You would have never been alone again. What else could you have wanted?

**27 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix camera**

We see Rey.

**REY**

You. All I wanted was to bring Ben Solo back. You were our last hope. You could have come back to the Resistance, to your mother, you could have ended this.

**28 Mid Shot - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

As 26.

**BEN/KYLO**

I don't owe any loyalty to the Resistance.

**REY**

Then why are you trying to save us?!

**29 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - light and slow Zoom Out**

We see Kylo.

**BEN/KYLO**

I'm trying to save YOU! If you hadn't blocked me for months you could have prevented this, but now it's too late and if you go… if you get captured I'll have to order your execution and when I'm not able to do so we'll both die. Don't you understand? I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission to save some people you owe nothing to.

So you are running away to the Outer Rim, I'll prepare a ship where you tell me to, so they can't find you and you'll go where you please. You won't have to tell me where, you won't ever have to see me again, I'll ignore our connexion. But I'm not letting you die.

**30 Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

We see Rey, she looks affected, surprised by Ben's words. She stares at him, trying to read him. Rey identifies an emotion within him. She's still sad, but has stopped crying, a gleam of hope appears in her eyes, compassion. In spite of her renewed determination to save Ben Solo, she knows that helping her friends is a priority.

**31 Medium Close-up - Lateralized - slow and light Zoom In**

We see Ben and Rey in profile. Rey approaches him and places her hand on the side of his face. We can appreciate vulnerability in Ben's face, need.

**REY**

(Almost whispering, with a sensitive tone, conciliatory)

Ben.

Ben leans into the touch. He closes his eyes for a moment.

**REY**

When all of this is over… if we both survive… I'll wait for you, as long as it takes.

Ben stares at her, he knows what she's going to say. He looks at her begging her not to.

**REY**

But, they are my friends, they are people who need my help. There's still hope, I can reach them in time, I will save them, trust in me.

Kylo steps away.

**32 Cut-in - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

Rey lowers her hand, it enters the shot and leaves it in a slow diagonal motion.

**BEN/KYLO**

(We don't see him, but the disappointment in his voice is clear. He feels rejected)

So that's how things are going to be.

**33 Long Shot - Lateralized - slow Left Lateral Traveling and Zoom Out**

We see Rey (3/4) alone in the corridor, her head hangs low. We can't distinguish her expression.

**34 Long Shot - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

We see Rey's back, she walks fast, going away.

**35 Cut-in - Zenith Angle - the camera follows the character, Zoom In at the saber**

We see Rey, and inside of the bag she carries onto her back the two pieces of the lightsaber.

**36 Extreme Long Shot - Low Angle - Right Lateral Traveling**

We see a large hangar, there are a few supplies lying around. It's messy, as if it had just been emptied. We assume that the Resistance's ships used to be stationed there. Only the Falcon is left now.

**37 Very Long Shot - High Angle - light Zoom In**

We see the Falcon from the opposite side to 35. At the back the hangar's entrance can be seen, where Rey appears from.

**38 Long Shot - Lateralized - the camera follows the character**

We see Rey (profile view) walking towards the Falcon (out of shot). She carries the bag in her hand.

**39 Very Long Shot - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

We see Rey, she's not facing the camera, she's getting closer to the Falcon.

**40 Long Shot - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

Rey stops at the edge of the ramp and leaves the bag on the ground.

**The sound is distorted.**

**41 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

Rey suddenly turns. She's surprised.

**42 Long Shot- Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

We see Ben standing in the middle of the hangar. He walks towards the camera.

**43 Mid Shot - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**BEN/KYLO**

(Determined)

Stay right where you are.

**44 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**REY**

(Confused)

I've told you I'm going to find them and you're not going to convince me of…

**45 Mid Shot - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**BEN/KYLO**

(Interrupting Rey)

Stay where you are, I'm taking my TIE, I won't take long.

**46 Mid Shot - Lateralized - Fix Camera**

We see Rey and Ben standing in front of each other (profile view).

**REY**

What?

**BEN/KYLO**

You are not changing your mind and neither am I, I won't let you die. So wait for me.

Ben is about to turn, but Rey stops him.

**REY**

But what about the First Order? Are you changing sides all of a sudden?

**47 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**BEN/KYLO**

I already told you, we must let the past die, the First Order, all, I can see it, with you is where I'm meant to be. I'm not changing sides, I still don't support the Resistance, I'm not loyal to any faction. Just to you.

**48 Close-up - Frontal Angle - Fix Camera**

**REY**

Why?

**49 Medium Close-up - Frontal Angle - very slow Zoom In**

**BEN/KYLO**

You were right, I made a choice and I decided what my destiny was. The only thing I cared about was power, until you appeared. I'm not leaving you alone, I'll help you, we will do this together. You are not nothing, you're everything. And I'm choosing you.


End file.
